


Looking back

by Ripley2win



Category: Moonlight (TV)
Genre: AU, Gen, major changes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-30
Updated: 2010-07-30
Packaged: 2017-10-10 20:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ripley2win/pseuds/Ripley2win
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josef writes a letter to Mick and Beth that can never be delivered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking back

Looking back

Rating: G  
I don't own Moonlight, just playing in the backyard.

 

Josef sat and wrote the letter the old fashioned way, with paper and pen. A small fire in the fireplace beside him crackled quietly.

May 22, 2070

Mick and Beth,

If you answered this letter, I'd die of shock. After all you and Beth died in the Big California Quake of 2035. Blondie, you were still a spry and sexy woman in your 50's when your condo collapsed crushing you both. Mick . . . Brother, you got your wish. You and Beth went together. I discovered later a steel girder severed your head. The public death and injury of many vampires during the quake led to the unmasking of many vampires. But the unmasking also lead to medical research into our differences from humans and then a cure. The cure you always wanted, Mick. For many years I thought your strong desire to be a human again was a thinly disguised death wish. But it wasn't and I'm sorry. I see it for what it was — a life wish. A desire to participate in existence as it was meant to be. A beginning, a middle and an end with pure living and pure loving in between. It's been 35 years but I still miss you both more than words. I still love you both more than words.

I'm receiving the cure in a few hours. There's a small chance the cure will kill me, maybe 1 in 20. And IF it does I'll join you where ever dead vampires go. (An especially hot part of hell? Non-existence upon death? Can we vampires even hope for heaven?) Is there an all knowing and all loving Creator that might have mercy on this vampires soul? So many questions, my friends, that you already have the answers to. But I am at peace with whatever happens. Good night, my friends.

Josef placed the letter in the fire and watched it burn. He walked out the front door of his home and never looked back.


End file.
